sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prismatic World Tour Live
| recorded = December 12–13, 2014 | venue = Allphones Arena (Sydney, Australia) | studio = | genre = | length = 147 minutes | label = Capitol | director = Russell Thomas | producer = *Steven Jensen *Martin Kirkup *Bradford Cobb *Baz Halpin *Terry Shand *Geoff Kempin }} | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Prismatic World Tour Live is a live video album by American singer Katy Perry for her tour of the same name. It was released on October 30, 2015 by Capitol Records. The concert movie was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and for Digital Download. All formats also include 30 minutes of exclusive extras. Russell Thomas directed the concert film and Perry served as an executive producer for the album. Commercially, it topped the music video charts in Australia, Belgium, Italy, and the United States. Background and tour It was announced that the final Sydney shows on December 12 and 13, 2014 would be filmed for a concert movie. Almost a year later, on November 23, 2015, it was broadcast on Network Seven. On March 28, 2015, Epix aired a two-hour concert special of the tour, as part of their "Free Preview Weekend". A short video interlude for "Peacock" was broadcast before Perry performed "Teenage Dream". During the exclusive Q&A with Epix, Perry confirmed that she will be making a DVD of the tour. She also revealed that she would change a couple of things for the DVD. Netflix added the tour's concert movie to its streaming service on June 26, 2015. The tour's concert movie was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital Download on October 30, 2015. All formats also include 30 minutes of exclusive extras. Track listing *Credits adapted from DVD liner notes | note1 = | length1 = | title2 = Part of Me | note2 = | writer2 = | length2 = | title3 = Wide Awake | note3 = | writer3 = | length3 = | title4 = This Moment / Love Me | note4 = | writer4 = | length4 = | title5 = Dark Horse | note5 = | writer5 = | length5 = | title6 = E.T. | note6 = | writer6 = | length6 = | title7 = Legendary Lovers | note7 = | writer7 = | length7 = | title8 = I Kissed a Girl | note8 = | writer8 = | length8 = | title9 = Hot n Cold | note9 = | writer9 = | length9 = | title10 = International Smile | note10 = | writer10 = | length10 = | title11 = By the Grace of God | note11 = | writer11 = | length11 = | title12 = The One That Got Away / Thinking of You | note12 = | writer12 = | length12 = | title13 = Unconditionally | note13 = | writer13 = | length13 = | title14 = Walking on Air | note14 = | writer14 = | length14 = | title15 = It Takes Two | note15 = | writer15 = | length15 = | title16 = This Is How We Do / Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) | note16 = | writer16 = | length16 = | title17 = Teenage Dream | note17 = | writer17 = | Producer = | length17 = | title18 = California Gurls | note18 = | writer18 = | length18 = | title19 = Birthday | note19 = | writer19 = | length19 = | title20 = Firework | note20 = | writer20 = | length20 = }} Bonus Features #Behind The Scenes #Stage Build Time Lapse #Crew Tidbits Personnel Credits adapted from DVD liner notes. *Director – Russell Thomas *Producer – Simon Pizey *Executive producers – Katy Perry, Steven Jensen, Martin Kirkup, Bradford Cobb, Baz Halpin *Executive producers for Eagle Rock Entertainment – Terry Shand, Geoff Kempin *Direct Management Group – Ngoc Hoang-Del Vecchio, Steven Jensen, Martin Kirkup, Bradford Cobb *Stage Director – Baz Halpin *Music Director – Kris Pooley *Director of Photography – Brett Turnball *Head of Production – Richael French *Recorded and Mixed – Pete Keppler *Mastering and 5.1 Mixing – Adam Ayan *Dancers – Leah Adler, Khasan Brailsford, Lockhart Brownlie, Bryan Gaw, Loriel Hennington, Malik LeNost, Scott Myrick, Cassidy Noblett, Tracy Shibata, Britt Stewart *Choreographers – RJ Durell, Nick Florez *Background Vocals – Lauren 'Elle' Ball, Cherri Black *Guitars – Casey Hooper, Nathan Spicer *Keys – Max Hart *Drums – Adam Marcello *Bass – Joshua Moreau *Legal and Clearance – Rochelle Winn, Jason Finestone *Product Consultant – Gerry Gallacher *Production Coordinators – Clarice Higgins, Rosie Holley, Mark Fossitt, Paul Bullock *Design – Nikkie Amouyal *Cover Photo – Matthias Vriens-McGrath *Photos – Christie Goodwin Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Release history References Category:2015 video albums Category:Katy Perry albums Category:Capitol Records video albums Category:Concert films Category:Live video albums